Organic electroluminescent devices typically include an organic electroluminescent material disposed between an anode and cathode. The devices can contain electrode materials or electroluminescent materials that are reactive with oxygen or moisture. Organic electroluminescent devices that contain reactive materials are usually encapsulated to extend the useful lifetimes of the devices. Encapsulation methods typically involve positioning and sealing the electrodes and electroluminescent material between two substrates such as glass and polymeric materials or between a substrate and a metal can. Various other protective layers can also be included to further reduce contact of the reactive materials with oxygen and water.
Organic electroluminescent devices are useful, for example, in a variety of lighting applications and in the preparation of high and low resolution displays.